Doctor Who The Shattered Dimension: The Disaster at Outpost 6
by Amy and Clara Forever
Summary: After encountering an anomaly in space. Clara and Amy travel to an Ice World where their meet a mad scientist who has been able to break the dimension barrier. However both Clara and Amy find that they are not the only ones interested in this research. Rated M for Femslash, sexual content and Language
1. Chapter 1

Doctor Who The Shattered Dimension

The Disaster at Outpost 6

Chapter 1

Clara Oswin Oswald battled to stay upright as the TARDIS shock violently. She grabbed onto the console as it exploded with sparks and flame. The smoke it threw up made Clara's eyes water.

"Oh come on" she sobbed as she flipped the switches on the console. "Come on please let me have control over you?"

She looked over at the floor and saw the pile of dust that was the remains of The Doctor. His regeneration had gone wrong and his body became over whelmed with energy. The regeneration energy had consumed The Doctor's body and destroyed it.

Turning her attention back to the console. Clara began to play with switches and buttons, in the hope that she could get the time machine back under control. However the TARDIS carried on shaking and blowing up.

"_Is this it?_" thought Clara. "_My Death?_"

The TARDIS shock with such force that it sent Clara flying, only the sort distance to the steps up to the main doors. The pain in the back of Clara's head was unbearable. However as she sat upright she saw a blind white light moving towards her.

"Not this way" she begged. "PLEASE NOT THIS WAY!"

She closed her eye and held her breath waiting for the wall of light to take her.

"_Clara_"

"Clara!"

Clara opened her eyes to find herself still lying on the floor of the console room. This time she was looking up into two lovely brown eyes.

"Clara?"

The brown haired girl smiled as she the other person backed away and their face became more focused. However the ginger hair made it very easy for Clara to identify them.

"Amy?"

Amy Pond smiled. She stood over Clara wearing a red tartan blouse and tight blue jeans, a look of worry was edged into her face.

"You ok? You went all weird when we flew through the nebula".

Clara jumped up and moved over to the console. She played with a few buttons on the console, and then looked the scanner.

"Local temporal disturbance" she said. "Can make one a bit giddy".

"River Song and The Doctor would be so proud right now" said Amy as she walked around the console. "You could easily pass as a Timelord".

"Well it was the TARDIS who picked me as its new owner after The Doctor died" said Clara with a smile.

There was something about the temporal disturbance that had grabbed Clara's attention, something huge.

"This doesn't look like a normal temporal disturbance, in fact I would say that somehow the fabric of realty has been ripped open".

Amy came and stood beside Clara and studied the screen. She placed an arm around Clara in a surprisingly intermit way.

"Is that what made you pass out sweetie?"

Clara's head was still pretty foggy, however she was able to work out that the disturbance, or whatever it was? Might have been the reason why she blacked out.

"I wouldn't like to really guess" Clara said as she lightly tapped the screen with her fingers. "But even The Doctor wouldn't discount that as a theory".

Amy turned and looked at Clara. She could see that her company and lover was still not quite with it.

"Are you sure your ok love?"

"Still slightly fogy in the head. But it's slowly coming back to me".

Amy gave Clara a squeeze and a quick peck on the cheek.

"Why don't you go have a lay down, clear you head a bit? I will keep an eye on things up here"

Clara smiled and the nodded. For some reason she somehow knew that arguing with Amy would end in her losing.

"I will have an hour and that's it" she said firmly before heading down the steps towards a door that would take her into the depths of the TARDIS.

"See you in an hour then" said Amy as she sat down in one of the chairs and picked up the book that lay on the floor beside the chair.

Clara sighed, admitted defeat, and left for her bedroom.

Clara entered her bedroom. It was painted in a simple cream colour. The furniture was also pretty basic. Two large oak wardrobes stood either side of the door. Both unpainted and in their original varnish. On either side of the room were white dressing tables both cluttered with beauty products. In the centre of the room was a king size bed with dark green sheets draped over it. The bed was freshly made and at the bottom of it laid a white silk nightdress and a plain pink nightdress.

"Of course" muttered Clara as everything finally fitting into place. The room with two women's night clothes on the bed, the two separate dressers and wardrobes, the way Amy was acting around Clara back in the console room.

"Amy are me are in a relationship" gasped Clara as she walked over to the dresser on the left and picked up a picture of her and Amy.

"How could I forget something like that?"

Clara sat on the bed and kicked off her boots before threw her legs up onto the bed. She lay back looking up at the ceiling. She let her mind drift off and slowly closed her eyes. However her eyes didn't say closed for long.

"Generated focus point!"

Moments after getting up and putting her boots back on. Clara had raced back to the console room and up the steps to the console.

"I worked it out" she said playing with the controls. "Someone was generating that disturbance. It wasn't localised at all".

"What?" asked Amy as she took her glasses off and got to her feet. "What are you saying?"

"Someone is generating that disturbance...No sorry anomaly".

"Anomaly?" asked Amy as she once again joined Clara at the console.

"Someone or something is generating that anomaly and I want to know why?" answered Clara as she ran around the console and flipped a few switches.

"Focusing the scanner beam, cutting out normal back ground radiation spikes, low level EM field detectors on, and amplifying the temporal receptor".

"Is that Clara speaking or the TARDIS?" asked Amy.

"It's me. But I have most of the Timelord know how in my brain, remember?"

"I do know that" huffed Amy. "But I am still confused on how your human mind could assimilate all that..."

"No time for that Amy-Pie" said Clara with excitement. "I have localised the signal".

Running to the flight console she set the coordinates a then pulled down hard on a leaver.

The TARDIS jerked about. It span through space at speed, just like a bullet that had just been fired. Its target was a small white planet located only a few light-years away from the nebula.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The snow storm hadn't shown any sign of calming down. In fact if anything, the storm had picked up somewhat over the past few days. However for the people inside _Outpost 6_, this storm was no problem at all.

The outpost was run by The University of Mars and its primary mission was simply researching weather patterns on other worlds. However with the destruction of _Outpost 4 _and _5, Outpost 6_ had become a home to over a hundred and ten scientists and their equipment. One of them scientists was Doctor Mary Lockhart, and she was studying the dimension barrier.

Inside the lab that which was located inside pod L14, Doctor Lockhart was trying her hardest to get a clear reading from the sensor probe she had launched up into orbit six week ago. The young brown haired scientist sat glaring at the fuzzy images that the probe was sending back.

"Computer give me an output reading" she commanded.

"_Unable to make connection_" replied the computer.

Lockhart slammed her fists on her desk. She reached under her lab coat and took out a small commutation device.

"Pod L14 to Control Pod, come in please".

There was some static for a few moments then a deep male voice came out of the device's small speakers.

"_Go ahead L14_".

"L14 to control, when is this storm going to let up?"

"_Unsure Doctor. The storm is being blown in on some slow winds. We will keep you up to date, I promise"_.

Lockhart turned off the device and stored it back in her lab coat. She watched the screen and hoped she could get some results soon.

"Snow?" asked Amy as she watched Clara going through one of the little cupboards that were under the console platform.

"Yep Snow. That white stuff that falls from the sky" said Clara as she threw out a whole load of summer clothes. "I really need to sort all this out".

Amy reached in and pulled out a white jumper. She smiled at the thought of The Doctor's grandmother knitting it for him.

"Very nice" she said.

Clara giggled as she pulled out a pair of jeans, a white blouse and red jumper. She then slipped her boats off and began to remove the blue and green tartan dress she was wearing.

Amy stood there and watching Clara stripped down to her black bra and matching knickers. She raised her eyebrows as Clara bent over to put on some winter socks.

"Now I know why I fell for you" she said with a smile.

Clara hopped about as she put the socks on, and then turned to see that Amy's eyes had been directed level with her backside.

"Why is it everyone says it my ass they find sexy? Why never my face or breasts?" she asked as she pulled on the blouse and started to do it up.

Amy pulled on the white jumper and started to look for a winter coat. She didn't answer Clara because she didn't really have an answer, she just pulled out a purple coat and put it on.

Soon they were both dressed in much warmer clothes and were soon making their way out of the TARDIS.

"CLARA!" yelled Amy as the two of them stepped out of the TARDIS and into blizzard. "IS THIS REALLY YOUR IDEA OF A LIGHT SNOW STROM?"

Clara did her best to keep her hair from blowing into her face. The storm was making it very hard to see anything. In faceted the storm was so bad that both Amy and Clara were unable to see the TARDIS, even with it only a few meters away from them.

"I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE WE ARE!" admitted Clara who was now keeping her back against the wind. "I FEEL LIKE THE SNOWMAN IN THE SNOW GLOBE WE HAVE BACK HOME!"

Amy who before leaving had tied her hair back and now was battling to keep her hood up. She gave a snort at Clara's joke as they carried on walking. She kept blinking as the snow flew into her face and eyes.

"PLEASE TELL ME YOU HAVE SOME IDEA WHERE WE ARE GOING?"

"WELL I COULD LIE AND SAY YES!" yelled Clara as the wind started to pick up again. "BUT SINCE I LOVE YOU I WON'T!"

"WE SHOULD HEAD BACK TO THE TARDIS!" yelled Amy who was only a few feet away from Clara.

"WHAT?" yelled Clara.

It shocked Amy who much snow had fallen. Clara had been wearing a black coat and dark brown scarf, but now the both the coat and scarf was almost all white with snowflakes.

"WE ARE GOING TO DIE OUT HERE CLARA!" yelled Amy as she reached out a pink gloved hand and gasped in shock when she felt Clara's hands were bare.

"WHERE ARE YOUR GLOVES?"

"I THINK I LEFT THEM BACK ON EARTH IN 1889!" yelled Clara who moved a strand of her hair out of her face for the nineteenth time.

"LETS TRY AND FIND SOME SHELTER!" yelled Amy.

Clara nodded and they both walked off into the storm.

In the control pod of _Outpost 6_, watch officer Joshua Collins spotted the two little green blips on his radar screen.

"Professor" he said looking over at a grey haired man who was sitting at a large black desk. "I have two life forms on my scanner"

Professor Robert Oberth stood up and moved over to Collins' station. He looked down at the radar screen and gasped. Indeed there were two green dots moving across the top section of the screen. They were moving across from north to north east.

"My god" he gasped. "There are two life forms out there".

"They may be saviours from _Outpost 5_" said Collins. "The reports did say that nineteen people were out of the outpost when it was destroyed".

Oberth rubbed the young man's ginger hair. He was always proud of the only military officer on the outpost. Always quick thinking and logical.

"Send out a transporter ship. They have an advance sensor dishes. They will pick up the poor sods more easily than the snow hoppers".

Collins nodded and put in an emergency order to the hanging bay. He then got up and looked at Oberth.

"Should I go? Or do..."

"Yes my boy, Go" Oberth said as he took Collins place. "I shall keep watch here and keep you up to date".

Collins nodded and then left the control pod.

Amy collapsed into the snow. Her face was completely numb and she had lost feelings in her feet and hands.

"CLARA!" she yelled.

Clara turned and saw her girlfriend lying on the snow. "GET UP YOU LAZY SCOTTISH BITCH!"

"I...I can't" wept Amy. "I can't move".

Clara headed over to her and grabbed her arm. She pulled Amy to her feet and put her arm around her.

"WE ARE NOT GOING TO DIE HERE!

"I am sorry love" said Amy who was now very weak. "I can't keep going".

As Clara began to drag Amy, she heard a sound from up above. She looked up and smiled when she saw the shadow of a human transport ship fly above them.

"WE ARE NOT ABOUT TO DIE HERE. BECAUSE WE HAVE FRIENDS HERE!"

From out of the blizzard came three men. All dressed in environment suites. They walked up to Clara and Amy.

"THANK GOD YOU'RE..." however just as Clara was about to thank them. She felt something sharp enter her arm. She looked over to see an injection in the man's hand.

"What the..." then the whole world went bleary for Clara. The sound of the wind slowly died away and the whiteness of the blizzard was replaced with darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

For a few seconds, Clara felt as if she was drowning. She took a gasped for air and started to panic when she couldn't catch her breath. However she then felt something being placed over her mouth.

"Its ok" said a female voice. "Just breathe".

Opening her eyes, Clara saw a dark skinned woman standing over her. The woman wore a white hazard suit and breathing apparatus. She was leaning over Clara placing an oxygen mask on her.

"It's the drugs they gave you" she said softly. "They never listen to us, Just a simple knock out drug would have worked".

Clara tried turning her head to see where she was, or where Amy was. However she went all dizzy and passed out again.

Oberth walked into pod L10 and moved towards the large isolation pod. He came to a stop when he saw the dark skinned woman sitting at her station.

"Doctor Chambers" he said sharply.

"Professor" said Chambers as he got to her feet.

Oberth stopped in front of Chambers' station and turned to the large thick glass screen.

"Anything?" he asked as he stared at Clara and Amy, who were lying on two beds.

"The ginger one will need a full medical work up"

"And the brown haired one?" he asked

Chambers shook her head and bit her lip.

"She will be fine. Once the drugs wear off".

Oberth nodded and leaned in slightly. They were both human, but their clothing made it impossible for them to be from the destroyed outposts.

"Once they are fit. I want them to go through Decontamination".

"Sir?"

"They may have information on what happened to _Outpost 4 and Outpost 5_. Anyway they had no weapons and were not equipped for being out there in that storm".

"The brown haired girl has frost bite on her fingers. However I have been able to regenerate the damaged skin. She will be fine, however I still don't know how they ended up out there".

Chambers finished her report then went off to get the decontamination chamber ready. She left Oberth standing their looking at Amy and Clara.

"You poor bustards" he said before turning and leaving.

The first thing Clara felt as she came around was a blast of nice warm air. She opened her eyes and found herself looking up a white ceiling.

"What the?" she sat up and looked around the room she was in.

The room was pretty basic. It had cream walls and two medical beds. There was a room off to the side which housed a metal toilet and sink.

"A cell" muttered Clara.

"Ummm"

Clara's attention was turned back to the other medical bed. She jumped off her bed and moved over to the other one.

"Amy?"

Amy lay wrapped in a tin foil blanket and breathing softly. Her eyes were open but she was shivering quite badly.

"Oh Amy" sighed Clara. "I am so sorry I brought us here".

Just then the far wall shimmered and vanished. Clara turned around and looked at Doctor Chambers.

"_Just relax_" came Chambers' voice from the speakers in the ceiling.

"Easy for you say" snapped Clara. "You're not the one who has been drugged up and imprisoned".

"_You're not a prisoner. You are in isolation_".

Clara moved over to wall and put her hand on the glass. She then looked directly at Chambers.

"I want to talk to someone in charge. Right now!"

Chambers simply nodded and left.

Now pacing up and down the length of little isolation room. Clara found herself growing increasingly annoyed.

"Clara?" said Amy weakly.

Clara spun around and looked at her girlfriend. She smiled with relief when she saw Amy had finally sat herself upright.

"Please stop that. Your making me feel dizzy".

Clara gave a little huffed before pulling her scarf off and throwing onto her bed. She then undid her coat.

"20 minutes ago, 20 bloody minuets ago I asked to see someone in charge. So far nothing".

"Clam down Clara. I am sure whoever they are. They are very busy with that storm outside".

Finally Doctor Chambers came back. She moved over to the plastic screen and smiled at Clara.

"I am sorry it took so long. I had to track down The Professor".

"I don't care" said Clara in a sharp tone. "I want to see him".

"Or her" said Amy.

"And he wants to see you" Chambers said with a smile. "In fact I am under orders to have you both decontaminated then taken straight to pod L2"

"Decontaminated?" asked Amy as she got to her feet.

"This is a science base. We can't afford for bugs or infections to come onboard"

"I understand" said Clara.

Chambers pushed a button on the wall and the plastic screen slid to one side. She stepped to the same side and let Clara and Amy walk out of the isolation room.

"This way" she said as she headed off across the pod towards the decon chambers.

Amy grabbed Clara's hand tightly as the two were led into the chamber. They were made to stand in a small room that had two small baskets placed on a bench.

"If you would get undressed, we can start the decantation" Chambers said looking at the two of them.

Clara sighed then began to remove her coat and jumper. She looked over at Amy who looked a little surprised and worried about all this.

"Its fine Amy" she said with a reassuring smile. "Just do as they say".

Within a few minutes both Clara and Amy were naked and their clothes were in the baskets provided. They stood like this for only a second before a large heavy metal door slid open reviling the decon showers.

"Its fine" said Chambers. "It's just a shower block. Just go in and have a good wash. It will help you warm up as well".

Again Amy grabbed Clara's hand and gripped it tightly. She looked over at her girlfriend who slowly took a few steps forward and entered the shower block.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The warm water felt lovely on Amy's cold skin. She reached up and ran her finger through her wet ginger hair. She looked over at Clara and bit her lip as she watched the hot water droplets run down her chest and over her perky breasts. Her dark pink nipples were erect making it easy for the water drops to hang off them. Amy trained her eyes on three little droplets, as they made their way down to the thick patch of brown pubic hair that Clara had.

"Do you want any shampoo?" asked Clara who smiled when she saw Amy's eyes slowly moving downwards.

"Hun what?" asked Amy as she snapped out of her trance-like-state.

"Shampoo?"

"Oh, yes please" Amy said trying to hide the fact that was slightly embarrassed. "I was miles away".

Clara smiled as she looked at the naked ginger haired woman. She then bit her bottom lip as her eyes travelled from Amy's slightly smaller breasts, down to the patch of ginger hair she had between her legs.

"Here you go" she handed her the bottle.

The two spent a good half an hour in the showers. However when they finally came out and dried themselves off, they found two neatly piled clothes wait for them in the decon's changing room.

Clara's new outfit was basically a black dress with a pair of smart black shoes. Amy's outfit was a smart black dress with sequins. Her shoes matched the ones Clara had one.

"Wow" said Amy as she finished dressing. "I love this dress".

Clara adjusted the back of her own dress. The underwear that had been provided was a little too tight for her and they itched.

"God I feel like I have forgotten my PE kit, and these are the ones I have been given from lost property" she moaned as she watched Amy checking herself out in a mirror that was fixed onto the wall.

"I love this dress. However I could do without the tight bra".

Clara turned and looked at Amy's front. She gave her girlfriend a cheeky smile.

"I like it. Makes your boobs look a lot more firm"

The two girls broke out into a fit of giggles, something nether of them had done since waking up there. However they soon stopped when Doctor Chambers entered.

"Professor Oberth will see you two now" she said.

Clara noticed that Chambers wasn't wearing a lab coat. Inside she was wearing white scrubs with a red cross painted on the left breast pocket. Her long black hair was tied back and kept in place by a pink ribbon.

"Ok Doctor" said Clara sounding a lot more cheerful than she had done before stepping into the showers. "Lead on".

Mary Lockhart was just dozing off when she heard the doors to her lab hiss open. She sat up right and looked at the young slim teenage girl who had just entered the room.

"Hello sweetheart" said Mary as she saw that the girl was carrying a tray with a plate on it.

"What they given me today?"

The girl lifted the lid off the plate showing Mary what was on it.

"Oh stake and chips" she said taking the tray off the girl. "Thank your father for me Holly".

Holly Oberth nodded and left the room. She walked into the corridor just as Chambers walked passed with Amy and Clara.

"Hello Holly" said Chambers as they passed. "Is your father still in the study?"

Holly shook her with such force her long brown pigtails swayed from left to right.

"He's in L5. Observation pod"

"Thank you" said Chambers and she and the other two women carried on down the hallway.

Robert Oberth sat in the large observation pod and watched as the snow was blown about in the beams of the huge flood lights that lit up the outside of the base. He tucked into a beef dinner and then had a sip of Frances very best 2003 wine. He sat back and listened to the sound of the wind.

_Bing_!

"Enter" he said lazily.

The door to the pod slid open and in walked Chambers, Clara and Amy. They all stood just by the door waiting for Oberth to acknowledge them.

"So Kim did our guest go through decon?" Oberth asked sharply.

"Yes sir they did. They spent over half an hour in the showers".

Oberth turn in his chair and eyed up Clara and Amy. He smiled at them both.

"Welcome to _Outpost 6_ ladies. I am Professor Robert Oberth, head researcher".

"I am Clara Oswald" said Clara stepping towards the older gentleman. "And this is Amy Pond".

Oberth looked at Amy and gave her a warm smile.

"Feeling better?"

"Sorry" asked Amy.

"When you were brought off the transport ship and put in isolation. You were pretty weak, In fact you both had pretty bad frost bite".

"I am feeling fine sir".

"No" muttered Clara "he's a Professor, not a Captain"

Oberth smiled and got up from his chair and moved towards Clara and Amy. He held out his hand.

"Clara is right. Professor will do me fine" he said in a warm cheerful tone.

Clara shook his hand and smiled. She then looked over at Amy who then took his hand and shook it.

"So ladies" Oberth said. "Let talk about why you are here".


End file.
